The Eight Heroes of Roika
The Eight Legendary Heroes of Roika (Reincarnations) Because of the release of v18 there is a new chain quest, primarily meant to help you level and teach you about the history of Roika. Quest Description A long time ago, Eight heroes stood up against the evil forces of the clown goddess, Shade. They gave their lives to save the world of Madrigal. Now centuries later... They're back? That's right! The Legendary Eight Heroes have been Reincarnated. But wait! The Templar Hero, Reonan, feels Shade's power reviving. Could this be the return of Shade? Or just an empty feeling? Knight Hero Reonan He is the leader of the heroes. He is the main one to give you quests. He sends you all over Madrigal, re-uniting the eight. Blade Hero Hael She is the one that forgets her memories. She remember nothing of Reonan, until you fix that, that is. You must go to her mentor, who explains how to retrieve her memories. Ringmaster Hero Handel She is in the Garden of Rhisis researching, but she can't seem to get enough information on the Garden of Rhisis' Masquerpets. She needs your help. Jester Hero Zorro He is the one who still hasnt stopped training. He originally wants to help the little boy who is trapped in a cage near the Leyenna's hunting grounds. But when you find the key, he gets over it. He then goes on to say he will join, but not without Elaine. Ranger Hero Elaine He is the one that quit the Legendary Heroes because his sister Hannah died in the war. He has become extremely environmentally friendly, and curses the name of anyone or anything that depletes the forces of his mother earth. He needs convining to unify his power in with the eight. Elementor Hero Reodos He is the one that got cursed by Shade, the evil goddess so she can suppress his power. His quest is to make a potion to break the curse. (Wiki Note: Shade cursed him not Iblis its a glitch in the game:P) Psykeeper Hero Ainher She like Handel the Ringmaster Hero she is researching but in the Dekane Mine. Before she can join the Heroes again she needs help with her research. Billposter Hero Sury She like Zorro the Jester Hero still hasnt stop training but she doesnt care much about the Hero much like Elaine the Ranger Hero. She wont join the Heroes again until she finishes her training and find herself along the way but luckily you will decide to help. The Eight Legendary Heroes of Roika (Original) Blade Hero Heren He cuts down enemies down his path. Elementor Hero Lillip After watching her family fall she mastered the elements and vowed to bring and end to the war destroying her world. Psykeeper Hero Offerep Mysterious and dark she would only speak to the Templar Hero Billaon. It was rumored that Billaon defeated her in combat and she would eternaly bound by honour to fight by his side. Knight Hero Billaon Leader of the Heroes his armor forever stained by the blood of Masquerpets. Billposter Hero Roentel He swor to Aenn about defending her while she brought healing and life abilities to him. Ranger Hero Hynan His sure eye and swift feet made him perfect as an advanced scout to the Heroes Army. Ringmaster Hero Aenn She brings healing and life abilities while her older brother swore to defend her. Jester Hero Curenen Youngest of the Heroes in a world of seemingly in-escapable sadness his laughter can be heard troughout the land. Category:NPC